


Il bacio della buonanotte

by Domaris



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domaris/pseuds/Domaris
Summary: Edith aveva appena finito di raccontare una storia al piccolo Thomas...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A little AU where Edith was pregnant by Thomas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/280122) by Selene Volturo. 



Edith aveva appena finito di raccontare una storia al piccolo Thomas, come faceva ogni sera dopo aver riletto le pagine dell'ultimo romanzo che stava scrivendo e lo osservava dolcemente mentre, in piedi sul letto, aveva preso tra le manine i suoi capelli e se li passava sulla guancia con un'aria reverente che le ricordava dolorosamente il padre del bimbo.  
Inizialmente aveva considerato la possibilità di far abbattere Allerdale Hall e tornare per sempre in America. Poi, durante la lunga convalescenza dovuta alle ferite e alla polmonite contratta durante quella terribile notte, la scoperta di essere incinta aveva cambiato tutti i suoi piani per il futuro. Consigliatasi con l'avvocato di suo padre aveva brevettato la macchina per l'estrazione della creta e affidato ad una delle imprese di costruzione Cushing il restauro dell'antica dimora degli Sharpe. C'era voluto molto tempo e denaro ma, grazie anche ai proventi inaspettati dell'invenzione di Thomas, Edith aveva potuto occuparsi soltanto di crescere il figlioletto. Lo scandalo sulla morte del baronetto e della sorella era stato evitato e in futuro avrebbe raccontato al figlio quanto suo padre fosse stato un geniale inventore e un affascinante sognatore.  
Il ritratto di Thomas Sharpe era stato appeso pochi giorni prima sopra al caminetto e sperava che, anche se non ne aveva mai avvertito la presenza, potesse vedere come cresceva bene suo figlio, senza paura e con tutto l'amore che a lui era stato negato.  
\- Thomas, è ora di andare a letto, - disse con un sorriso, districando gentilmente i propri capelli dalla presa del bambino.  
Il piccolo annuì solennemente, poi ricambiò il sorriso della madre e si getto tra le sue braccia, in attesa del bacio della buonanotte.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta il 3 novembre 2015


End file.
